


Игра в прятки

by eugenias



Series: Паучья ферма Сэма и Баки [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, Family, Gen, M/M, Parenthood, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Во время которой Сэм и Баки теряют своего сына и даже не думают звонить Стиву.





	Игра в прятки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hide and Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832902) by [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes). 



> Перевод не художественный, я просто люблю это делать.  
> Очень вольный, но вроде ничего так вышло.

Баки не находит себе места, паникуя, пока Сэм пытается стать голосом разума.

— _Только что_ он был здесь, — спокойно размышляет Сэм вслух. — Мы просто обязаны выяснить, куда он делся.

— Скорее всего кто-то забрал его, — бормочет Баки. — Блять.

— Бак, мы вышли буквально на минуту.

— И кому-то этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы украсть ребенка, — согласно отвечает Баки. — _Как два пальца об асфальт_.

— Не думаю, что кто-то просто так забрал его, — Сэм наблюдает за тем, как Баки, запуская пальцы в волосы, тянет их. — Мы найдём его.

— Сэм, жизнь моя, он, вероятно, уже мертв, — скалится Баки.

— _Эй,_ прекрати нести всякую чушь, — жестоко отрезает Сэм. И даже Баки не рискнет спорить с ним сейчас. — Майлз умеет ползать, верно? Может, он просто... — Сэм с помощью рук изображает уползающего Майлза, а потом скрещивает их над головой. — Позвоним Стиву? — вздыхает он.

— Нет, — в унисон друг другу говорят Баки и Сэм, с ужасом смотря друг на друга.

— Он и Тони вырастили Питера, я уверен, они не раз оказывались в такой ситуации, поддаваясь этой родительской панике, — продолжает Сэм. — Но даже если буду гореть _в аду_ , я не скажу им, что мы потеряли нашего ребенка.

— Даже слышать об этом не хочу, — мрачно бормочет Баки. — И это значит, что мы просто обязаны найти сына.

Сэм снова вздыхает. Это тот тип ситуации, для которой просто необходимы все эти вздохи.

— Как ты думаешь, куда он мог пойти?

Баки осматривает комнату.

— Думай, как ребенок, — серьезно говорит он Сэму, и они начинают поиски.

Они делят дом _на части_. Сэм все еще слышит, как Баки в отчаянии рыскает по комнатам, когда решает посмотреть на мир глаза ребенка. Он садится на пол, совсем рядом с тем местом, где в последний раз они видели Майлза.

Он наклоняется вперед, тянет руки, когда вдруг что-то отвлекает его. Тихий булькающий звук. Сэм пялится на, казалось бы, пустое место.

— Майлз? — кончиками пальцев он касается пустоты, замечает мерцание. И понятия не имеет, плакать ему или смеяться, когда маленькая фигура вдруг становится видимой. — Ох, _чёрт_ , нет, — ласково бормочет он, поднимая Майлза на руки.

Майлз одновременно выглядит ужасно довольным и малость смущенным.

В соседней комнате Баки громко ругается.

— Ты ведь не сможешь проделывать этот трюк по команде? — Сэм ухмыляется Майлзу.

А ещё думает о том, что было бы неплохо, если бы через пять минут его дом остался в целости и сохранности. Так что он громко кричит.

— Баки! — он сглатывает, понимая, как быстро усложняется их жизнь. — Бак?

— Что? — голос Баки на грани безумства.

— Нашел его! — кричит в ответ Сэм, слыша, как Баки спотыкается на каждом шагу на пути к ним. Баки — _сплошная катастрофа._

— И где он был? — спрашивает он, убирая волосы с лица и тянет руку к их сыну.

— Прямо здесь, — говорит Сэм.

Баки смотрит под ноги, после поднимает взгляд на Сэма, хмуря брови.

— Что?

— Очень выразительно, — бормочет Сэм, кивком указывая на Майлза. — У парня есть суперсилы.

Они сталкиваются взглядами и моментально, в унисон друг другу, говорят:

— Звони Стиву.


End file.
